heartboundfandomcom-20200223-history
Breakroom 103
Break Room 103 is accessible by entering the left portal following the second fight with the Barghest. Exits * The door: Leads to a hallway. Can only be used when the puzzle is solved. Interactive Objects * All of the desks * Almost all of the notes * Computer * Flower pots * Keypad (under a white note) * Pens * Sock * Water Cooler The Puzzle The player has to solve a puzzle in order to get out of this room. The goal of the puzzle is to find a 4 digit code which then can be entered through the keypad hidden under a white note on the desk at the bottom left of the room. The player has to interact with the computer first. This'll give a few clues to the player. After that, the dialog of four notes around the room change. The player can find clues about each digit by reading the notes. The clues are as follow: * The Computer: "Four of us there are but none of us the same. Our favorite numbers block your path and muddle in your brain. If you find you can't compete and would rather rest today. You can always feed us seven ones and be right on your way." * First Note: "Our first wolfs down food so fast he says he ate instead of eating." * Second Note: "Our second is the mightiest they say he really gives a beating." * Third Note: "Our third is younger than the others he's barely come of age." * Fourth Note: "Our fourth and final is a forty where love has set the stage." If you enter the computer answer before interacting with the computer, or if you enter the notes answer before interacting with all of the notes, you can still exit the room. However, you will get the Hacker assessment by OScar. Interaction Map image:Breakroom103 im full.png|center|850px rect 212 196 236 226 Humdrum Heap of Books rect 164 203 186 233 Tedious Tower of Books rect 314 73 347 159 Water Cooler rect 347 37 417 142 Door rect 461 89 478 112 Sock rect 424 86 461 116 Papers rect 286 133 303 149 Sticky Note rect 253 125 286 155 Loose Folders rect 158 158 188 177 Desk Draw rect 399 245 432 271 Desk Draw rect 157 247 190 273 Desk Draw rect 237 246 270 272 Desk Draw rect 295 213 319 239 Pens rect 266 221 297 247 Folders rect 185 224 216 250 Paper (Keypad underneath) rect 189 97 232 155 Computer rect 423 211 456 237 Red Paper rect 400 188 430 235 Plant rect 241 190 271 237 Plant rect 454 213 483 248 Books Media Breakroom103 object keypad.png | The Keypad Trivia * If you enter 8913, OScar gives you a positive Smartliness rating, but if you enter 1111111, he gives you a negative one. ** Entering the proper code also unlocks the Repurposed Code achievement. * Putting the code 583221496 in the keypad will automatically translate all Darksider Glyphs from then on. * Prior to Patch 1.0.4c, if you enter the computer answer before interacting with the computer, or if you enter the notes answer before interacting with all of the notes, the room will still become grayscale but, you will be trapped in the room and all dialogue in the room will change to: "You thought you could outsmart us? You've made a foolish mistake. Enjoy the stay little one." ** This was changed due to the amount of complains by players as the game does not autosave after the Barghest fight, forcing players to replay the battle. Category:The Tower (Location) Category:Location